Winter thaws
by TheMrs.SetoKaiba
Summary: The world's coldest guy falls for a beautiful girl who is the daughter of his competition.


1st /Nov/2008

Pairings: Seto x Sayuri

Setting: Domino City, modern day

Characters:

Seto Kaiba- C.E.O of Kaiba Corp, professional duelist, major hottie but cold and hard-headed.

Mokuba Kaiba- Seto's younger brother. All of Seto's affections are towards him.

Gozaburo Kaiba- President of Kaiba Cop and Seto's step-father. He's ruthless, cold-hearted and power-hungry.

Sayuri Kaido- C.E.O of her father's multi-million dollar company, Kaido Drome. She duels for fun and is a tad on the insane side.

Tenshi Kaido- He's Sayuri's father and the President of Kaido Drome. He's as ruthless and power-hungry as Gozaburo but hates the Kaibas with a passion. Kaido Drome and Kaiba Corp are in tight competition.

Lee Mashiro- Sayuri's rich, stuck-up and annoying boyfriend who's in league with her father.

"Hey, isn't this great, Seto!" shouted Mokuba. Excitedly, he ran from stall to stall, gawking at all the new toys. He and Seto were out in the town square, enjoying night out before returning to Kaiba Corp to do work.

"Sure……" mumbled Seto, not particularly interested in anything or anyone he saw. He looked around unenthusiastically, ignoring the stares and giggles of hopeful girls sitting at various booths. A lady at a kissing booth stared at him especially hard.

"Wha…..aw come on, Seto! At least try to enjoy our night away from the company. We might not have another one!"

"Enjoy what? Cheap jewelry and pathetic girls?"

Mokuba looked a bit hurt at his statement and Seto began to feel like a jerk.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. Alright, I'll try to enjoy it for your sake,"

"Thanks bro! I'll be right over here!" he cried and darted to a booth with a dunk tank.

"Take your time," Seto managed to wander off to an empty, quiet side of the square to try to ease his mind. His thoughts went back to the stacks of papers that would be waiting on his desk and he groaned aloud. Just as he was moving away to look for Mokuba, he collided violently with someone running from the opposite direction. They went down hard.

"Ooowww!"

As Seto stood and helped her up, he took a good, hard look at her. She was dressed in a royal blue, v-neck tank top, nice tight denim jeans with blue slippers. She looked very casual, with her raven, black hair falling down he shoulders in thick bouncy curls, but when she looked up at him, her amber eyes wide with concern, his breath caught in his throat. She seemed so perfect, so delicate. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I wasn't watching where I was going!" she exclaimed in a honey sweet voice that could melt the cold out of any man's heart.

Seto was in a stupor for a few second but he quickly recovered.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Are you okay? You fell pretty hard."

"I'm alright, I'm accustomed to falling, I'ma little clumsy." Then her eyes brightened in recognition.

"Wait, aren't you Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah,"

"Omigosh!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

'She looked so cute," he thought.

"I can't believe it! You're one of the greatest duelists in Domino City!'

"One of the greatest?"

"Yeah, I'm your competition!" she giggled. It was strange, she giggled like the other girls, but it didn't annoy him.

"You're my competition?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, you're a girl!"

With that, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him disbelievingly.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it means that because you're a girl and I'm a guy, I'm automatically better than you in certain things,"

"Oh, really!"

"Yes, really!"

"Okay, Mr. Big shot, prove it. Let's duel, boys versus girls, and I'll make you eat your words.

"What are the stakes?"

"Stakes?" at this, she looked confused.

"Yeah, when I duel, I duel to win and my opponent has to learn it. What are you willing to bet?"

"Um, I really don't have anything to wager,"

"Well, that's too bad,"

"Wait, how about loser has to strip tease?"

"Strip tease!?!" It was Seto's turn to look blank.

"No, I'm K I D D I N G!"

"Pity,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, I really don't know what to wager,"

"How about loser has to be winner's slave for a week?"

She looked at him then started to laugh.

"Ok, I'll take that bet,"

"Alright,"

"How about Thursday at the mall?"

"Anywhere, anytime,"

"Ok, Big shot, get ready to clean my room!"

They stared at each and started to laugh loudly.

"Sayuri, what are you doing?"

They both turned around to see a burly teenager coming towards them. Sayuri turned back to him and said:

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For this,"

"Sayuri, I've been looking for you," the macho idiot came up to them, took one look at Seto and pulled Sayuri harshly into his arms.

"Lee, this is Seto Kaiba. Seto, this is my boyfriend, Lee Mashiro. Sayuri was tying to unwrap Lee's cold arms from around her waist. Lee looked at Seto and grimaced.

"Yeah, I know who he is. I'm Sayuri's boyfriend, he stated possessively. His stance, tone and demeanor sent a clear message: "Stay AWAY!"

"Is that right? Well, good luck with that. I have to go and look for my bother. Good night to you, Sayuri, Lee." With that, he stalked away from the goddess and her mutant.

"Very nice, Lee," grumbled Sayuri, prying his hands from her waist, watching Seto walking away.

"What did I do?"

"You ruined my conversation,"

"With that pretty boy? It looked like I came just in time,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you starting to like him?"

"We were just talking. Honestly, Lee, why do you act like such a jack-ass when you see me talking to guy?"

"Whatever. Look I'm bored and I'm going home. Do you want a ride?"

"No, I got myself here, I can get myself home,"

"Whatever,"

"Whatever,"

As the imitating moron left, Sayuri stained her neck to see if she could spot him. He was not as bad as he as father said he would be. She would look forward to talking to him again. After all, it's not everyday you get to duel with your future employee.


End file.
